The Curse of the Mooing Radioactive Potaoes!
by SparxFlame
Summary: Look, I told you, if you don't review, the curse of the radioactive poatoes shall come upon you. Now look whats happened! Radioactive Potatoes and Toxic/Evil Muffins, Exploding Toxic Caravans, aliens invading my science block... Randomosity fic.


**A/N I told you the curse of the Mooing Radioactive Potatoes would come upon you if you didn't review. And some people didn't. So now look what's happened. Read the story, and know that this is all your fault… Actually, blame SunshineRosesAndDEATH, she's the one who asked me to write this. But then, i was the insane one who made this all up, so... blame me, I guess.**

The Curse of the Mooing Radioactive Potatoes

In which Mooing Radioactive Potatoes and Evil/Toxic Muffins join in. Oh, and some cows decide to come along, just for the heck of it. Cows like lemons.

(Max and Fang are still stuck in the glass box with the 'Do not feed the mutants' sign, and are getting a lot of weird looks from passing Londoners. They have been in the box for a week. Thankfully, the ever kind and thoughtful authoress – coughcoughmecoughcough –has provided them with an everlasting supply of lemons, fried rat, and – for some bizarre reason – catnip.)

Nudge: Aww, man, I still can't break the glass.

Me: That's because it is mutant proof.

Fang + Max: Kill them, mini-flock.

Me: No, you don't want to kill me. You want to kill… hmm, SunshineRosesAndDEATH. She's the one that asked me to write this.

Iggy: But you're still writing it.

Me: True, which means if any of you attack me, I can make Fang have a tragic accident…

Fang Worshipers: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: Oh shut up!! Who gave you permission to be in my story anyway?

(Fang Worshipers promptly have their sorry, Fang-Worshiping butts kicked out the story.)

Me: There, that's better.

Fang: (Whimpers) But… But they worshiped me!

Me: So does Max. Big deal.

Max: Do not! (Blushes)

Me: Yeah, so you don't like him at all, but you let him kiss you… TWICE! Or was it three times, I can't remember?

Angel: Who cares? Why are you here anyway?

Me: To warn you… ABOUT THE RADIACTIVE POTATOES! AND TOXIC/EVIL MUFFINS!!

Somewhere far away…Radioactive Potatoes: Ppppp, Ppppp, Ppppp, Ppppp…

_Cow: Mooo?_

_Radioactive Potatoes: MOO!! Mooooo, Moooo, Mooo_

_(Meets random Toxic/Evil Muffins)_

_Toxic/Evil Muffins: Lemon Cat Nip! Lemon Cat Nip! Lemon Cat Nip!…_

_Radioactive Potatoes: Moo! Mmmm, Mo, Moooooooooooooooo! _

_**Translation: Come! Let us be friends and we shall rule the world!**_

_Toxic/Evil Muffins: Cat Nip! Lemon, Lemony Catty Cat Ca, Nip Nipppppp, Nippy Cat!_

_**Translation: You're on! Provide we don't have to say moo all the time, that is!**_

_Somewhere else far away, the writer suddenly screams with horror…_

Me: ARGH!! Now they're Mooing Radioactive Potatoes and Lemony Cat Nipping Toxic/Evil Muffins!

Gazzy: I like Cat Nip…

Everyone: (Blinks) WTF?!

Max: Anyhoo, if you're the writer, can't you just stop these Cat Nipping MooEvil Toxic Lemony Potatoes?

Me: You've got it wrong, its Radio… ah, what's the point? The fact is, I am writing the story, but it was written because of SunshineRosesAndDEATH. So, I can do small stuff, like kill Fang, but not big stuff, like stop the Weird Foodstuffs.

Fang: OY!! Me dying is not a small thing.

Me; 'Fraid it is.

_Somewhere still far away but a lot closer than last time…_

_SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Come with me, weird foodstuffs, and I shall help you RULE THE WORLD!! MWA HA HA!!_

_Toxic/Evil Muffins and Radioactive Potatoes: Moo! Lemon Cat Nip, Lemon Cat Nip! Mmmmm, Mmmmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_**Translation: Yes! SunshineRosesAndDEATH shall make us great! All hail Sunny!**_

_Somewhere else still far away, but a lot closer than before, the writer suddenly screams in even more horror…_

Me: SUNSHINEROSESANDDEATH! How COULD you?!

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: (Randomly jumps in space to where I am) It was easy… you must have guessed that I wanted you to write this Fanfic so I could RULE THE WORLD! And you are powerless to stop me!! (Randomly jumps back in space to where her weird, mooing, lemon cat nipping army is)

Me: Actually, I'm not powerless. Max, Fang, I'm going to let you out now. But if you try and kill me, we will all DIE!! Not to be melodramatic or anything, of course.

(Glass box around Fang and Max disappears, along with the fried rat and lemon. For some unfathomable reason, the catnip stays.)

Fang + Max: Yay! We're free! (To Me) Now, save the world or we'll kill you.

Me: L'Anee! I need you!

(My friend, L'Anee, randomly jumps through a hole in the time/space continuum and lands next to me with her army of Biodegradable Cheese and Sword-Throwing Pineapples. She is carrying a very big, very green gun with 'Anti-Evil-Foodstuffs' written on its side.)

Sword-Throwing Pineapples: (Ninja Style) Hy-AH!

Biodegradable Cheese: Nibblenibblenibble! Nibblenibblenibble!

L'Anee: What?

Me: Well… SunshineRosesAndDEATH asked me to write a Fanfic, and now she's trying to take over the world with Mooing Radioactive Potatoes and Lemony Cat Nipping Toxic/Evil Muffins, so I called you!

L'Anee: I always thought the Radioactive Potatoes had a rebellious streak, but Toxic/Evil Muffins… who'd have thought?

Fang: She's mad… You're all mad!

Gazzy: Who is she, anyway?

Iggy: Ya, she smells of insanity.

Nudge: Can you even smell insanity? I think that you might be able to, but what would it smell like? I think maybe sweet and flowery, with a hint of cinnamon, but a kind of after-smell of lemon. I mean, this is all hypothetical, I can't smell insanity, Iggy can, though. But he might be lying, we'd have to do a series of detailed tests and analyse the data, before-

Max: Nudge, SHUT UP! We have a world crisis on our hands here. (To L'Anee) Who are you?

L'Anee: SPARXFLAME!! You didn't tell them about me?

Me: No.

L'Anee: Then introduce me!

Me: Behold, L'Anee the Insane, creator of all Weird Foodstuffs! Also inventor of the Sanitizing Gun, which we used to clean up our science block when the aliens invaded!

L'Anee: Er, SparxFlame, there were no aliens….

Me: What! NO ALIENS!

L'Anee: No, it was a major case of Weird Foodstuff revolt. The Gun-Slinging Peas. An alien was the official government line.

Me: You could have told me! But I forgive you.

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Mwa Ha Ha!! My army shall fight yours! WE SHALL WIN!

L'Anee: I created them, you know. I never thought the Toxic/Evil muffins would stoop so low…

Toxic/Evil Muffins: Catty Nipnip Catty Catty MOOOO! Lemon Cat Ca NiCa Cat nip.

**Translation: We didn't want to. It was either that or get eaten by cows. They like Lemon Cat Nip, you know.**

(Sure enough, a mega herd of cows is following the muffins, mooing happily, muffin crumbs in the corner of their mouths.)

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Enough talk. MEGA-ARMY! ATTACK!!

Army: MooCatNipLemonMoo! MooCatNipLemonMoo! MooCatNipLemonMoo!

L'Anee: I like mooing lemon cat nip… (Randomly starts firing everywhere with gun. All the weird foodstuffs die, including her own army.)

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

(Sees five very angry bird kids, one very angry blind pyro bird kid and two insane humans. If me an L'Anee can be called human, what with being insane and all.)

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Erm…(Tries to think up excuse) IT WASN'T ME!! IT WAS THE WEIRD FOODSTUFFS! THEY BRAINWASHED ME!

Me: (Can't be bothered to argue) Ya, OK, what ever.

L'Anee: Bye, everyone. Oh yeah, almost forgot. (Randomly gives the flock a toxic caravan each, steals a set of wings from Itex and leaves.)

Max: She's insane.

(Toxic caravans blow up, killing flock.)

Fang Worshipers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOW COULD YOU?!

Me: Ha, you're pathetic. (Kicks Fang Worshippers butts back out the story, and gives them a bomb to take back to Fang-Worshipping land, in the hope it will blow up and kill all Fang worshippers for all time, so there will be no more annoying story interruptions.)

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Oh look, L'Anee left her gun. (Gets evil gleam in her eye.)

Me: Yes, you can take over the world, but only if I get Mauritius, UK, Africa and New Zealand.

SunshineRosesAndDEATH: Done. (Shakes hand)

(We both run off to rein our joint rule of terror and insanity on the world. MWA HA HA!!)

**A/N So you see, that is why all readers should have reviewed. You alone could have saved the world, but NOOOOO! You were too selfish. Now look what's happened. If you live in Africa, UK, Mauritius or New Zealand, WATCH OUT!! I am insane and dangerous! Mwa Ha Ha!!1**


End file.
